


Flirting 3.51 g/cm3

by lilac_red



Series: The Adventures of Pinning Senku and Dense Gen [9]
Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Bad Flirting, Cute Asagiri Gen, Dense Asagiri Gen, Dumb Asagiri Gen, Flirting, Flirting for the first time, M/M, Pikachu meme face, Senkuu is Bad at Feelings, he's trying though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:21:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26185591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilac_red/pseuds/lilac_red
Summary: "It's a dumb idea.""It's not.""... Who came up with it?""Ginrou.""Correction, it's an incredibly dumb idea." Senkuu deadpanned.
Relationships: Asagiri Gen/Ishigami Senkuu
Series: The Adventures of Pinning Senku and Dense Gen [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1595473
Comments: 9
Kudos: 199





	Flirting 3.51 g/cm3

"It's a dumb idea."

Kohaku grit her teeth. 

She had taken charge (after beating the shit out of Magma) of their small squad. Taking no lip from idiots like Magma and restoring Senkuu to his former egotistical skill. Kohaku had proven she had the capabilities to reign in the and lead their group out of chaos. 

"It's not."

But did Senkuu appreciate that?

"... Who came up with it?"

"Ginrou."

"Correction, it's an _incredibly_ dumb idea." Senkuu deadpanned. 

Fuck. No. 

"Hey," Ginrou began but the words died in throat as soon as he saw Kohaku's demon eyes looking right at him.

Kohaku felt her eyebrow twitch, "It's just _flirting_ , Senkuu."

He didn't say anything.

Kohaku was at her wit's end. Senkuu had been infuriatingly stubborn the entire morning. Adamantly refusing to partake in their plan. They now had less than hour left before heading to the mall to meet up with Gen and Ryuusui. 

Their next plan was simple.

"Have Senkuu flirt with Gen," Ginrou had suggested. It was, surprisingly, perfect. They had a casual outing scheduled with the celebrity and flirting was the troupe that made sense. After all, it was nothing more than subtle complimenting. That could escalate into more if things took their targeted goal. 

But Senkuu was being an ass and out right refusing to listen.

"Senkuu, I swear--"

"Excuse me," Yuzuhira interrupted despite her nerves," Kohaku-chan, what if-- what if Senkuu doesn't know how to flirt?"

Senkuu tensed.

Kohaku looked at her sister who in turn looked at her.

"... You don't know? Wait, what am I saying? A pining, prideful idiot like you, of course you don't know how to flirt! Sorry about that, Senkuu. I'll be more mindful about your lack of interpersonal skills from now on."

In the background, several people snorted. 

"So what now? You want me to flirt when I don't know how?" Senkuu looked out right annoyed, wanting the entire thing to be over in order to save face. 

"Well, yeah," Kohaku smirked, "Just cause you don't know how, doesn't mean you can't learn. So here's a crash course. You go up to Gen and talk. Simple"

Ruri elbowed her sister.

"You are literally, the _worst_ teacher ever," Magma mocked before being tackled to the ground by a feral gorilla-woman.

Ignoring her sister, Ruri took over, "You see, Senkuu. Flirting is... like talking. Talking like you usually do to the person you like. Except it's filled with more compliments than jabs or witting comments. Those are still there but they're... less sarcastic. And you need to smile at them too. I'm sorry, is this getting you anywhere?"

"I understood completely, Ruri," Chrome replied from the kitchen.

Ruri nervously waved at the brunette.

After several minutes of pondering, Senkuu replied, "I think I get it... Well, no harm in trying I guess."

Ruri beamed.

* * *

"Hi everyone~" Gen waved at all young'ins, Ryuusui at his side.

"So what--"

"Oi, Mentalist," Senkuu looked Gen in the eye,"You're as dense as a diamond."

"Eh." 

Gen's face was meme worthy. 

"Uh... mm, yeah. Thank--you?" Gen was unsure what to say. A compliment? An insult? Some knew witting remark? He didn't know! But out of etiquette and politeness thanked the teen.

"Hmph." Senkuu smirked.

**Author's Note:**

> "What was that!"
> 
> Kohaku fumed.
> 
> "A compliment? A insult? Did he want to be an asshole or was he trying to be smooth?"
> 
> Ruri had on a nervous smile.
> 
> "I... I think he was trying to do it all."
> 
> "Oh my god." 
> 
> Meanwhile...
> 
> In Taiju's mind, "Diamonds are pretty. Senkuu is calling Gen-nii pretty. Way to go Senkuu!"
> 
> AUTHOR's NOTE: honestly, the only one who's able to understand what Senkuu truly meant is Taiju.


End file.
